naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Eden
Orion Eden is an enigmatic young man, being the Bronze Saint of the Orion constellation in the Omega era, as well as Pegasus Kōga's strongest rival yet best friend. Eden commands the element of Lightning. Profile and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | High 4-C | At least High 6-B | 4-A | At least 3-B Attack Potency: At least City level Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Lightspeed reactions Lifting Strength: Class 100+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Class EJ+ Durability: At least Superhuman without Cloth, At least Small City level to Large Island level with Orion Bronze Cloth Background Physical Appearance Eden is a lean-built, fairy tall young man with green eyes, fair skin, and tousled, short-spiked white hair. When not wearing his Cloth, he wears some sort of tunic over a white shirt and dark blue trousers, along with dark-colored shoes. Personality Mysterious, aloof and distant, Eden believes in the dominance of the strong and disregards the weak, putting his faith in his own strength. However, after meeting Subaru, he starts to realize how important friends and having someone to protect is. Then, later in their fight with Saturn, he tells Kōga that he is glad to have met him and fight by him. Eden could be considered similar to Phoenix Ikki in both appearance and personality; he is overall, a mature, complex, and noble character who is willing to give his life for his friends and fight for the safety of Athena. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Lightning Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Eden can create, shape, and manipulate the element of lightning and electricity. Wind Manipulation: Flight: Forcefield Generation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Genius Intellect: Tremendous Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Orion Plasma: Eden concentrates power in his right fist, raising a sphere of electric energy at a distance, to attack his opponent. Orion Sphere: Eden creates a magnetic field of power against itself. The sphere causes no damage to his opponent, but it does attract the opponent towards it, allowing Eden to attack. Folgore Renaissance (Renaissance Glare): Eden launches a strong punch with his left hand with his left fist full of Cosmo Lightning elemental energy. Tonitrui Saltan (Dance of Thunder): Eden creates several spheres of energy that launches toward the target with great force. The defensive use is to create a unique sphere between Eden and his enemy so if that person touches the sphere, they are rejected violently. Fera Tonitrui Caelos (Furious Thunder Sky): Eden creates six areas of energy around him, then fly to a high point in the sky and download its attack on its aim of six powerful electric rays emerging from fields, causing a huge explosion. Hilia Mastira: Eden creates lightning raining down on the target and the surrounding area. Towano Tornado: Eden creates a huge and powerful tornado winds surrounding the opponent. Once inside the tornado, the opponent is also bombarded by lightning. Orion's Devastation: One of Eden's most powerful techniques. Eden concentrates all its Cosmos in his left fist, then hit the ground hard, causing a huge explosion. Orion's Extermination: Eden invokes lightning falling from the sky above him. Then that energy is concentrated in his hands, creating a sphere of energy that then explodes in the form of an electric beam that moves towards the opponent. Equipment Orion Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. With it, the Cloth consists of light-purple and silver armored plating that completely covers his upper chest, including the shoulders and forearms, as well as the legs right up to the thighs, over a black, sleeveless outfit. Several purple gems appear on several parts of the cloth, along with a silver tiara on Eden's forehead that bares a "face"-like design with two kind of "horns". It also has two overlapping, black armored pads with each only at the lower chest with pointy edges, while the upper part act as the neck's collar. Lastly, a pale-blue mantle covers the chest with a a pair of small wings on the back as well. When not in use, Eden stores it in an Pandora Orion Box. Orion New Cloth: Orion Omega Cloth: The ultimate Cloth born from Eden's Omega Cosmo during this battle with Holy Sword Hyperion. Eden's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from his back. His shoulders now point even more down than the previous shoulders did, adding three spikes from each shoulder. A few gold inlays have been added on the Cloth as well as the symbol of Orion at his chest. His tiara also received some changes as well. Relationships Family *Mars (Father) *Medea (Mother) *Pisces Amor (Uncle) *Scorpio Sonia (Half-Sister) *Aria (Foster Sister and love interest) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Tier 3 Class Category:Protagonist